


Happy New Year

by EthanSteinIsNotMyName



Category: Dodie Clark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanSteinIsNotMyName/pseuds/EthanSteinIsNotMyName
Summary: Think I've accidentally made this wip public now fml.
Kudos: 1





	Happy New Year

She hit "post" and flumped down onto the sofa, allowing herself to moan out into the empty flat as the smooth metal shifted slightly inside her. The only fucking upside to 2020 was the free time it had given her to experiment with herself, and the revelations that had uncovered: One, butt plugs can be great fun. Two, there's nothing like the rush of posting a selfie when nobody knows you've got one in. Tonight wasn't the first, that was almost two months ago when she'd posed naked, nipples hard and cunt soaked, for her second set of shadowboob pictures and pretended they were oh-so-innocent. The next was unplanned when Hazel had seen her mirror underwear shots in her camera roll and convinced her to post them, unaware of the throbbing mess between her crossed thighs. Tonight's was the least risque but no less exciting, a video, tipsy dancing, music blaring loud enough to cover the involuntary gasps each movement drove from her. 

Bringing her heels up to the edge of the seat, she slipped her right hand between her thong and tights, resting over an evident wetness. Her vibe was in her room, bedside drawer, but tonight she didn't want to come quick. She had the whole night to herself and planned on using it, edging, teasing her pussy till the slightest brush against her hard nub would have her passed out, satisfied, ringing in the new year with a bang. So, it was best to start slowly. As slowly as one can go when they're already clenching around four inches of well-lubed steel. 


End file.
